


Stucky drabbles

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ANON asked: For the stucky prompts you asked for: Steve and Bucky, 15 and 16 years old, are invited to a birthday party (Steve likely as Bucks plus one). Steve's super nervous because he heard they might end up plying spin the bottle and he's never kissed anyone before so before the party Bucky helps him 'practice'<br/>◥</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ANON asked: For the stucky prompts you asked for: Steve and Bucky, 15 and 16 years old, are invited to a birthday party (Steve likely as Bucks plus one). Steve's super nervous because he heard they might end up plying spin the bottle and he's never kissed anyone before so before the party Bucky helps him 'practice'  
> ◥

It was Steve’s first party. It’s not like he got invited to many because of his many ‘Problems’ the kids in their class said so when Bucky told him that he was going to Sally Sue’s party. 

"I don’t want to go. It’s clear she didn’t want me there, That’s why I didn’t get an invitation to it." 

"It says to bring a plus one. And you’re my plus one. If you don’t go. I don’t go. Understand?" 

Steve began to blush. Not for the fact that Bucky would turn down a party for him but he thought about the party itself, There was a high chance that they would be playing that dreaded game that’s been going around. Something called Spin the bottle. 

"Bucky. What if they want to play spin the bottle?" Steve piped up. His friend turned towards him. 

"What about it?" 

"I’ve never kissed anyone before." 

Bucky tilted his head. A small smile on his face. He knew that much. But It wasn’t as though he was going to let people kiss him anyway. Steve was is his. “Well do you want me to teach you? You know? Practice a little?” 

"Uh. Sure. I mean if you’—-" Lips pressed against his. The current that he felt stunned him. When Bucky pulled back his lips hovered over Steve’s. 

"What?" 

"Come on. Do you think the person who you’re going into the closet with will just wait until you’re ready? No Steve. You have to be prepared." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saw you did a drabble request in the stucky tag. If you are accepting requests could you do something involving steve's colorblindness?  
> ◥
> 
> STUBBORNDODECAHEDRON

**This is of course Pre-serum Steve**

It was something that he manged to hide from Bucky. It was bad enough that Bucky was always treating him like a baby because of everything else that was wrong with him, he didn’t want him to find out about the color blindness. Not that it was something to be ashamed of, but Bucky would take further precautions. Too bad fate has other plans for Steve. 

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Bucky found him in his room. Steve had just came from getting beat up once again. 

"Tell you what?" Steve asked. 

"Don’t play Steve. Why didn’t you tell me you were color blind? Do you know how much I could have helped you?" 

Steve sighed. “I’m color blind. Not blind. I’m fine Buck. Really.” 

"You’re—-" 

"Color. I can see. Not just color. I’m fine. I’m going to be fine." 

Bucky took a seat next to him. “I just want you to be okay. No matter what.” 

"And I will be. As long as you’re by my side. Everything will be." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHYDOUWANTANAME asked : Steve brings Bucky to the Stark Tower to live there with him and help him become his old self again. But nothing really works. Bucky feels somehow dead inside and he doesn't even want to talk much. But then there is Tony making a sassy comment towards Steve or hitting on him for fun and Bucky loses his shit. / Is this okay or too much plot for a short drabble?  
> ◥

"You’ll like it here. I promise." Steve smiled. He had Bucky’s belongings, or what he bought for him. He didn’t have much when Steve got him, barely had any clothes. Tony chipped in though, buying the man a whole new wardrobe and allowing him to move into Stark Tower to be closer to Steve. 

"Steve. I tried to kill one of the people living here. you included. I don’t think that they’re going to welcome me with open arms." 

"They know it wasn’t you. You were brainwashed by Hydra and they’re willing to help me out with anything to help you remember that you used to be the good guy, Still is. Somewhere inside. And they will not judge you for that." 

—

Three weeks. Three long and painful weeks Bucky had been in Stark Tower and somehow he managed to stay locked up in his room. The only time he came out was to get the food that Natasha left by the door for him. He didn’t speak. Didn’t want to. As much as Steve assured him that no one hated him he couldn’t help but think otherwise. 

"Come on Steve. Let’s go out. You and me. A night on the town." Tony Stark smirked. Bucky was out, dinner sitting at the door when he heard it. It’s not like he hated Tony, He didn’t. He just hated his constant need to flirt and with Steve of all people. 

"I told you no Tony." 

"Right. Because Bucky is a baby and needs to be babied. Look, Natasha and Clint are coming so it’s not like you’re going to be alone with me. It’s just for one night." 

There was a shuffling and Bucky heard a hit. Thinking it was Steve that got hit he rushed out the room, Grabbing Tony and pushing him up against the wall. 

"Touch him again and I will hurt you so bad you won’t be able to walk anymore." 

"Bucky!" Bucky felt a strong grip grab his hand and he pulled back. "He didn’t hit me. I hit him. Calm down." 

Bucky stilled. Moving back. 

"See Cap. I told you it would work." Tony smiled. "And you didn’t believe me." 

Bucky looked between the two. “What?” 

"Cap here thought that you needed to get out of the room. And this…You thinking that I hit him would bring you out and it worked." 


End file.
